It is common practice in cathode ray tube art, especially in those tube types utilized in television and associated display applications, to employ implosion resistant means in the form of a tensioned metallic banding; such being oriented in an encompassing manner about the tube envelope in the forward region adjacent to the panel viewing area. Tubes of this construction often employ a plurality of spaced-apart substantially L-shaped supporting brackets having a seating portion and a related integral upstanding appendage. The seating portion is normally held in a sandwiched manner between the surface of the tube envelope and the superjacent banding tightly tensioned thereover to provide the intended implosion-inhibiting characteristics. The integral upstanding appendage has an aperture therethrough suitable for accommodating bolt type means to effect supportive positioning of the tube in a utilization environment. Even though the seating portion exhibits smooth upper and lower surfaces, which permit the banding to seat tightly thereover, there have been aggravating instances when a bracket seating portion shifts or slips in its sandwich positioning. Such shifting of any one of the brackets from its intended location produces misalignment with the conjunctive tube supportive positioning means, weakens the bracket-to-tube relationship and enervates the implosion-inhibiting characteristics of the system. Thus, slip-page of any bracket from its intended location becomes a deleterious factor contributing to degradation of the desired quality of the finished tube product.